Leontes (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Leontes was a Le-Matoran crafter in the Fractures Universe, who was renowned for his carving skills and was captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta, later becoming a Toa of Air intent on spending his life carving statues of his Makuta employers. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Air, Leontes came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed in a small Matoran settlement on an island in the Southern Island Chain, along with a number of other Matoran, including "Scratch". Strangely though, Leontes did not follow the Le-Matoran tradition of becoming a musician, Rahi tamer or forest navigator. Instead he became intrigued by a local Fe-Matoran named Artaudo and his passion and skill for Stonemasonry. Seeking to pursue a career in this trade, Leontes trained to become a carver and instantly unlocked a hidden, natural talent. However, instead of honing his skills through practice, he chose to arrogantly flaunt his unearned abilities to the point where he drove Artaudo out of the village in jealousy. Visorak Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. As a result, Leontes' settlement was raided by Visorak. Though he managed to evade the Visorak, he was ultimately captured by Makuta Bitil. Service of the Brotherhood of Makuta Fortunately, Leontes managed to pledge his loyalty to the Brotherhood and gutlessly boasted of his crafting abilities, offering to carve entire monuments of the Makuta in exchange for his own freedom. The Makuta agreed to the deal and brought him to Destral. However, once on the island, Leontes was betrayed and became a prisoner of his captors, forced to spend the remainder of his Matoran life sculpting statues of various different members of the Makuta species - a hefty price to pay for his escape from the Visorak. After spending years serving the Brotherhood as a stonemason, it became obvious to his captors that he presented no threat to them. In addition to his continued swearing of allegiance, a decision was made to transform him into a Toa, which resulted in Leontes being experimented on and being forcibly infused with Toa Energy, in spite of not being destined for such a fate. Destiny War Roughly 1,610 years ago, 90 years after the death of Toa Takanuva, the Brotherhood of Makuta was informed that the Kanohi Avohkii was being guarded on the Northern Continent, in a fortified settlement called Marlott. With their forces reaching a stalemate in the Southern regions of the Matoran Universe against resistance from the Toa, Leontes and his small strike team were dispatched to attack the village and destroy the Kanohi. However, their attack was met with several complications and Leontes was defeated by Toa Merra, who managed to use his arrogance and inexperience in battle against him. When Leontes returned to consciousness the village had been raided and its inhabitants had escaped with the Avohkii. Fearing the wrath of his Makuta superiors, he fled the scene and later reported back to Makuta Bitil, making up a story about being betrayed and ambushed. As he appeared to be the sole survivor of the mission, Leontes was able to participate in The Final Push for the remainder of the century. Bara Magna When the Matoran Universe arrived on Bara Magna 1,003 years ago, Leontes was amongst the Brotherhood soldiers who spilled out and invaded the world beneath them. With the Agori and Glatorian resistance swiftly neutralized, Leontes was able to open up a construction business in Atero, which had been renamed "New Destral." Presently, he is leading a project to bring industry to Bara Magna in order to construct the heart of the Brotherhood's empire in New Destral. Abilities and Traits As a Le-Matoran, Leontes was able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Air Energy and possessed a natural affinity towards high-altitude climates. He was also entitled to considerably larger energy reserves than most other Matoran. However, unusually for a Le-Matoran, he was also quite muscular and precise, with unprecedented skills as a stonemason, traits more commonly found in Po-Matoran. Upon his transformation into a Toa, Leontes unlocked his Elemental Powers and gained the ability to generate, control and manipulate air vectors. At will, he was also able to generate breezes, gusts, tempests, hurricanes and form constructs out of Air currents, which could be expanded to cover large areas from energy-based attacks. Furthermore, his manipulation over Air entitled Leontes to greater agility and status as a prodigious natural athlete. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Leontes often carried his own signature chisel and wore a powerless Kanohi Sanok. Upon becoming a Toa, Leontes was given a large Battlehammer, which had previously belonged to a Toa of Stone who had been killed by the Brotherhood of Makuta and could channel his Elemental Air power. Furthermore, his Powerless Kanohi became a Great Sanok, allowing him to turn almost anything into a projectile and hit almost any target he aimed for with pin-point accuracy, even if thrown in the wrong direction. Quotes Forms Trivia *Leontes was named after King Leontes, a character from The Winter's Tale, by William Shakespeare as both characters share a deep arrogance and neither earned their power; rather their attitudes and abilities were inherent and they misused them. The jealousy which haunts the Shakespearean character in The Winter's Tale is also shown through BobTheDoctor27's decision to make Leontes green. *Leontes was, at an unknown point in his life, formally stripped of his Toa title by a Turaga. In spite of this, he continues to use the term loosely. *Chronologically, Leontes' first appearance will be in Zero Hour. However, his current self was referenced in Frozen Calling and he will appear in Judgement Day as a minor character. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Frozen Calling'' - Mentioned *''Judgement Day'' - To be written See Also *Leontes' Brickshelf Gallery *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Matoran